Rogue Warrior
Rogue Warrior follows the adventures of an insane Mickey Rourke as he slaughters his way through, as he calls them, "Goddamn Cockbreath Commie Motherfuckers". Rourke is a Navy SEAL, or a mercenary, or a soldier of fortune, or a gay porn star, or a psychopath, a mass murderer, maybe a vigilante? No one is really sure. The fact is, nothing stops him from mowing down legions of communists as he fights to save America... Through copious amounts of swearing. Origins Rogue Warrior began as a backup game to a game called Planet Alcatraz. Planet Alcatraz was so bad the gang could only stand it for so long. Growing bored, they decided to switch over to Rogue Warrior. Knowing how infamous it was for the bad game play, and endless stream of obscenities, they switched over, and never looked back. Story The story follows Navy SEAL Dick Marcinko as he fights his way through North Korea and eventually through the Soviet Union. The story is something about Soviet missiles in North Korea. Marcinko ends up stopping a Soviet plan to shoot down American nukes, if they were fired at the USSR. The game ends with Marcinko jumping off the Red October to meet his commanding officer and they leave. Marcinko then is sent to prison for almost starting WW3. Character List *Dick Marcinko: The one and only Rogue Warrior! * Admiral Travis Payton: Dick Marcinko's ineffective commanding officer who always gets his fucking panties in a bunch. * Mute SEAL 1: A guy who loves cigars and is too stupid to know what a live grenade is. * Mute SEAL 2: A guy who loves giving the finger and is too stupid to know what a live grenade is. * North Koreans: Goddamn cockbreath commie motherfuckers whom Dick Marcinko must slaughter. * Russians: Goddamn cockbreath commie motherfuckers whom Dick Marcinko must slaughter. * Mechanics: The backbone of Russian and North Korean society that suffer the worst of Dick's wrath. Episode List *C*CKSUCKER FOREVER. Rogue Warrior Gameplay Ending! Part 3! *C*CKSUCKER IS BACK! Rogue Warrior Gameplay Part 2! *'Episode 1 of Rogue Warrior/ Planet Alcatraz:' PLANET C*CKSUCKERS. Rogue Warrior and Planet Alcatraz Gameplay! Gallery Richardmarcinko.jpg|The real Dick Marcinko. commie.PNG|One of the many "pinko commie bastards" Marcinko meets on his travels. Trivia * The real Dick Marcinko actually founded SEAL team six. He named it team six to confuse other nations since the Navy SEALS only had two teams prior. * The game is not based on the autobiography of Dick Marcinko also named Rogue Warrior. * The game was universally panned by critics, and yet people still bought it. * Rogue Warrior is loosely based on Sonic the Hedgehog and Batman Forever. * Rogue Warrior was first developed in 2006 by Zombie Studios and was scheduled for a 2007 release but Bethesda scrapped the project because it wasn't happy with the game. Rebellion Derby was brought in to make the garbage we know now as Rogue Warrior. * Inside Gaming announced that they were doing to Rogue Warrior during their "Christmas Special" on December 23 2013 but didn't do it until "theonewhoknack" asked if they were still gonna do it on July 28 2014. * Rogue Warrior was initially planned to be a gay porn film but the idea was scrapped. But elements of gay sex are still implied in the game, such as how Dick Marcinko tells some North Koreans to suck his hairy balls and wrap them around their mouth, Category:Inside Gaming Series Category:Rogue Warrior Category:Shitty Shooters